Echoing Howls
by Xiang-Junko
Summary: Two dogs just found out they are part wolf. Now they must leave the dog fights, were they grew up, and try to live like wolves. The only problem, wolves are said the be extinct and if any are seen they are treated as vile, rabid creatures and killed. They meet a wolf with no pack and he join's them on their journey to Paradise. Weeks later after a fight another wolf joins them


I lie in my cage and wait for the blood to stop. I can't open my right eye. I know soon the humans will come and look at my eye. With my good eye I look over at the cage to my left. A young brown dog with orange paws, three orange streaks on her face, and a white star on her chest. Her eyes a deep emerald green. She's the youngest and weakest dog here.

I see that she's asleep. That's good, if she saw me in my bloodied state she'd go balistic. I turn my head at the sound of a door opening. I see a human called a vet and a heavily musculed human. The vet crouched down to be at eye level with me, then shook her head.

"I can't tell how much damage has been done to her eye," she said in an even tone. "She need's to be brought into my examination room. Then I'll be able to decide whether she will need surgery or not."

The human nodded and left the room. He came back moments later with a serenge. The vet moved out of his way as he came to my cage and pushed the serenge through my thick gray fur and into my skin. Moments later everything went black.  
When I came to everything was blurry and I heard muffled sounds. I shake my head to try and get fully awake.

"This can't be true, it just can't be!" I heard an angry voice shout.

"Please, calm down sir. I'm sorry but the DNA, blood, and fur samples we tested clearly say that she is part wolf," said a voice  
I'm guessing is the vet.

I look around and see that I'm in a small cage that I can't move in. My eye has been cleared of blood and I can see.

"How can she be a wolf?! She looks nothing like one," he asked.

"Wolves don't have a spesific look," the vet said.

"How many wolves have-," he broke off as the vet intrupted him.

"Sir if you want to ask question's, then we should go outside. I don't want to wake Z," she said.

I heard the sound of footstep's followed by a door openig and closing. I am left alone in the quiet. He was probably asking about the white strip of fur from my nose to tail tip and my tail tip and paws being white. And the white lines under my eye's. And the black "v's" on my legs.

I see a bowl and lap up a few mouthfull's of witer. I stop and look at reflection. I now have three scars over my right eye. My right is now blue, and my left eye is still green. I begin to wonder about what I heard. Me, a wolf? I know the other dogs always call me a wolf, but what's so bas about wolves? I forget what I'm thinking about when I hear the door open. I hear heavy footfall and whatever was blocking me from seeing is moved. A hand grabs my scruff and I resist the urge to bite that hand. I know what happens if I attack a human. The hand let's go and I look up and see my human. A heavily musculed human named Bane.

"Come Z, we're leaving," Bane said and walked out of the door.

I followed him outside to his van. he opened the back of the van, picked me up, and put me in one the cages. Bane closes the door's and moments later the van starts up. I fall asleep and wake up in my cage at the Burrow. The Burrow is the room all the dog's live in.

"Z, where have you been?! I woke up and you were'nt here," said the yougest dog here, Fallon.

"Fallon, don't be scared, but we are leaving," I say.

"When? Why? How?" The questions came tumbling out of Fallon's mouth.

"Fallon, lower your voice voice. I don't want everyone hearing what we're planing," I say and she's quiet. "We will be leaving as soon as my cage is open. How we leave depends on how many humans are around. And why we're leaving is beacause you're not a fighting dog and I found out I'm a wolf."

Fallon's emerald eyes widened with fear.

"Fallon, don't be scared. I'm still the same Z. I just found out about a part oof me I never knew," I say.

"The news just scared me a little thats all," Fallon said. "The next time your cage will be open is your next fight. So when your cage open's, what will you do?"

"Fallon, I thought it was obvious."  
"What do you... No Z! You can't kill an innocent human!"

"Do you want to stay here? Where they make us fight eachother to the death for their intertainment? Well I don't. If you want to stay here, I'll leave without you. But then you won't have anyone to protect you, now will you."

"Z don't leave me please."

"Okay then. The only way out is to kill humans. I know you don't like fighting, so I'll kill them you just follow me. And avoid stepping in blood, we can't have them following us."

"Tonight's a full moon. Your fight's on the night of no moon. I think the humans call it the 'new moon', strange name."

"Well Fallon, humans are strange creatures. So we leave on the night of no moon. We should start saving our energy. Going to sleep early. Lets go to sleep Fallon."

Fallon culed up and fell asleep quickly. But I could'nt sleep, worry kept me awake. Fallon is still young and inexperinced. Could she survive in the real world? All she has ever known is the Burrow and the training room. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. Fallon is a tough little dog. I curl up and manage to fall asleep.

What felt like heartbeat's later, I am woken up by the sound of whimpering. My eyes open and I look at Fallons cage cage. I see Fallon has several cuts and bite marks. She also has blood around her mouth.

"Fallon, what happened to you?" I ask. "You look like you've been in a fight."

"Yeah, right after you fell asleep they took me to the arena and made me fight with a big dobermen," Fallon said, not looking at me.

"Fallon, that was Sniper. He's one of the best... Wait, did you beat him?"

Fallon nodded. "Z, we need to leave."

"No, not till you healed, Fallon."

"Z, you don't get it. They said if I can beat Sniper, I can beat you! Your next fight is against me!"

"Alright, we'll leave. When the human comes to pick you pick you up, kill it. Go straite for the throat. Then run Fallon."

"How about when Fallon kills the human, she gives you the keys, you take human form, and then you unlock your cage," said Snow, an old white dog with a greying muzzle.

"What do you mean human form? I'm a dog," I say.

"Look I heard the humans. You are part wolf. Even if you only part wolf you are still wolf, you cann take human form. And don't tell me it aint possible, because I've seen it before," Snow said.

"Really, how did the wolf take human form?" I ask, feeling like a curious pup.

"Well, he told me he closed his eyes and imagined a force crawlingup his body, his hind legs twisting, his paws spreading. And right before my eyes, he went from wolf to human," Snow said.

"Okay, but Fallon should be the one to take human form," I say.

"How? I don't have any wolf blood in me, only you do,"Fallon said.

"No Fallon, you're wronge. I never told you before, but you are part wolf. Your mother told me herself," I say looking away from Fallon.

"Why did'nt you tell me?" Fallon asked.

"She told me not tell to you. It was her dying wish, I had to obey it," I say.

Fallon says nothing, so I look over at her. She is glaring at me, which is more painful than any fang, claw, blade, or bullet. To most it would just scare, but it hurts me because she never gives me that look.

"Fallon please don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you but I could'nt," I say with a slight whing note in my voice. "She told me if they were selling you or if we leave here, I could tell you."

"Whatever Z, let's just go ahead with your plan. I might be mad at you, but I still want to get out of this prison," Fallon said."Maybe we should practice taking human form, Z. You know, so it won't be so strange moving around in human form."

"Yeah Fallon, that's a good idea. I-"

I stop talking when I see Bane and another human come in. The human with Bane is very mad and visibly tense. Bane and the other human are aruguing and not paying attention to anything else.

"Fallon, their not paying attention. We need to take human form, now," I say and look over at Fallon.

Fallon closed her eyes and a few moments later, she was gone and a human was in mer place. Fallons human form had light brown short, spiked hair at the sides, with bang's in her face. She has the same emerald green eyes, a white shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, and green and white converse.

I closed my eyes and thought about what he told me. I open my eyes and I could tell I was in human form. I did'nt have time to see what I looked like before Bane was at the cage.

"Now why are there two girls in cages, were there should be my best fighting dogs," he said in an angry voice.

"We were put in here," Fallon said quickly.

"By who?" He asked.

"We did'nt see, we were blindfolded by really strong men. We heard them take the dogs out and then they put us in here. By the time we got the blindfolds off, they were gone," I say.

"Will you let us out, please?" Fallon asked.

Bane look at us with a suspicious look, but unlocked the cage door's.

"How do we get out from here?" I asked.

He says nothing and walks out. _Rude_, I think but say nothing. If he said nothing that means he thinks we already know how to get out of here.I turn around and look at Snow.

"Thanks Snow, Do you want us to let you out?" I ask him.

"No, you don't want an old dog slowing you down. And if I'm gone, they'll know it was you who let me out," he said.

"Well, I feel bad about leaving you here," I say.

"No big deal, their gonna put me down soon anyways. I'm toold for fightin' or even trianin' the new fightin' dogs," he says, lying down. "Now go before before you miss your chance."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Snow. I'll miss you," I say.

"Yea bye, Snow. And thanks a lot for helping us. I wish you'd come with us," Fallon said.

We started walking to the door and just before we left, Snow spoke.

"Take care wolves, and I hope you find Paradise."

The door closes and we make our way down the hall to the door. When we are outside, Fallon stops and looks mistified.

"Fallon, we need to go. And you need to stop looking like a pup on its first outing," I say and start laughing.

"Z, when can we go back to wolf form? Human form is so strange," she asks me.

"When we get to some tree's or out of sight of that building. Now strat running," I say and take off.

I hear Fallon's feet behind me. we run untill we are in complete darkness. We stop and go back to wolf form.

"Z, can we stay here tonight?" Fallon asked with a whining note in her voice. "Please Z, I'm tired and I'm still bleeding."

I tured around, ran, and head-butted Fallon in the side. She yelped and fell down with a thud.

"Fallon, you're not bleeding so badly that we have to stay here for the night. I can still see the lights from the arena, and I don't smell any prey. Do you want to go to sleep hungry?" I say. "And you were born in the fights, so you should be tough and not complain. Act like the wolf you are!"

"How do I act like a wolf? I don't know how wolves act!" Fallon says, baring her fangs, her hackles rising.

I open my mouth to speak but Fallon growls and runs away.

"No, Fallon! Wait! Don't go!" I yell.

Fallon does'nt stop and keeps running untill I can't see her anymore. I start walking, following her scent trail. I follow her scent untill I lose it at a river. I change to human form and look at my reflection. I have with black hair that at a closer look is actually a dark brown. My eyes are the same color's and i still have scars over my right eye. I have have a dark blue jacket, a black shirt with a red 'z' that looks like my scar, black fingerless gloves, grey jeans with a few rips in them, and light boot. My hair short, messy, boyish and I have hair over my right eye.

I walk through the river and when I get to the other side, I catch Fallons scent again. I begin to realize what Fallon is looking for. Because she's lived her whole life in a cage. I know that she's not used to all this space, but I thought she would love having all this space. I'm now at the top of a small hill and when I look down I see a clearing. And in the clearing is Fallon with another wolf.

*FALLON'S P.O.V.*

I've been running for a while. When I stop I'm in a clearing. I don't know how far away I ran, or for what direction. I know Z will come looking for me, so I decide to wait here. The bushes rustle and, expecting Z, I take a few steps closer. A wolf walks out of the bushes, and it's not Z.

The wolf is orange with a black over coat. The black forms an ''x'' on his muzzle. The has gray stockings, white paws , and purple eyes.

"Hello little one," he says. "Are you lost? Did someone hurt you, you're bleeding?"

I say nothing but start walking back slowly.

"Don't be scaredof me. I won't hurt you," he says. "Let me tell you my name, It's Tomar."

This wolf, Tomar, Is scaring me. I keep walking back. For everystep I take back he takes one forward.

*Z'S P.O.V.*

That wolf is scaring Fallon, I can tell. I can feel my hackles rising. I jump from the hill and I see him rear up in surprise. My paws hit his shoulders and I slam him on the ground. He's snarling and kicking me, trying to throw me off, but it does'nt work. I'm also snarling, but I'm tryingto bite throat. The throat is how you kill them. I'm about to get his throat, when I hear Fallon.

"Z, no! Please don't kill him!"

We both stop snarling and look at eachother. I step off of him and he gets up. I walk over to Fallon.

"Did he hurt you, Fallon?" I ask.

"I was'nt going to hurt her," he says. "I was trying to be nice and asked her if she was lost."

"Is this true Fallon?" I ask her.

Fallon nodds her head and look's down.

"Would you mind if I joined you two?" He asks. "Cause two wolves don't really make a pack. And a wolf should never be without a pack."

"Fine, but let me tell you a few things if you're gonna be with us," I say. "I am the alpha wolf, you don't go off on your own without telling anyone, and you never do anything to hurt me or Fallon."

"Of course, I just have one question," he says.

"What is it?"

"Where is it that we're going?"

That question makes me stop. All I ever wanted was to leave the dog fights and get Fallon to a good place, where she does'nt have to be afraid of fighting. Or of "her" taking over. Then I remember Snows last words to us.

"Well... That's a good question. I guess we're going to Paradise."


End file.
